Tout n'ira pas mieux demain
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Spoilers de KZB et l'histoire de Marco, mangaverse. Marco reste debout quand les autres dorment, pour revenir sur ses souvenirs et ses regrets...


**Nom:** Cela n'ira pas mieux demain**  
Auteur:** Rain on your Back**  
Disclaimer:** SK appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Les noms des enfants de Marco sont à moi cependant^^**  
Pairing(s):** MarcoXMeene  
**Note à Mindy-chan, si un jour elle passait par ici...:** Marco me fait penser à Hippo des fois... Et pas seulement à cause des cheveux!

* * *

Cela n'ira pas mieux demain

_"Il est plus facile de mourir que d'aimer."_ Louis Aragon

- X-III Montgomery Meene est hors-jeu !

Dans le verre miroitant de ses lunettes se reflétait le corps sans vie et déchiré de la jeune femme. Il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes.

Hao souriait. Oh oui, il souriait, il leur souriait, son regard de tueur ne se détachant pas des trois X-I. Ses yeux oscillaient entre Lyserg, qui pleurait silencieusement, lui-même, et bien sûr Jeanne dans son Iron Maiden. Caché derrière ses lunettes, les yeux du grand blond étaient désespérément mouillés, bien qu'aucune larme ne semble tomber.

- Meene…

Les yeux foncés de Marco croisèrent un instant les abîmes sans âme qui servaient de prunelles au Shaman Millénaire.

* * *

_- Tu ne devrais pas le frapper ainsi. Ce n'est qu'un enfant._

_Marco soupira. Meene protégeait Lyserg depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'organisation, sermonnant le blond dés qu'il tentait d'expliquer quelque chose au garçon. Bon, d'accord, il expliquait d'une façon musclée, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'adolescent se fourvoyer. Les X-Laws n'étaient pas un camp de vacances._

_- Il prend trop de libertés. La dernière personne à se conduire comme ça…  
- C'était Rackist, je sais. Mais Lyserg n'est pas Rackist.  
- Mais il ne croit même pas en nos forces, il parle comme si tout était déjà perdu ! Il est mort de peur, il vous… Il vous croit déjà morts !  
- … A-t-il tord ?_

_Le fait de l'entendre parler ainsi de sa propre fin le rendit fou. Il la gifla. Plus solide que Lyserg, Meene fit cependant un pas en arrière. Elle croisa son regard, le laissant reprendre :_

_- Ne parle pas comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !  
- Tu sais très bien que si. Marco, nous n'avons plus de temps. Je dois te dire quelque chose.  
- Ne change pas de sujet !  
- Je ne change pas de sujet. Je suis enceinte._

_Cela le figea. Incapable d'appréhender la nouvelle, le lieutenant des X-Laws resta là, à contempler la Canadienne._

_- Tu… Mais… Depuis quand ?  
- Depuis un mois.  
- Et… C'est moi le…  
- Le père ? Tu dis cela comme s'il y avait ambiguïté._

_Il ne réfléchit plus et la serra dans ses bras, comprenant enfin ce que Meene subissait._

_- Tu peux abandonner, Meene. Tu en as le droit. J'expliquerais aux autres. Un abandon n'est pas honteux, pas dans un cas pareil, je ne te laisserai pas…_

_Et là, ce fut à son tour de le gifler._

_- Ah…  
- Ne sois pas égoïste._

_Il cligna des yeux, replaçant ses lunettes d'un geste réflexe._

_- Nous ferons ce qui doit être fait. Nous découvrirons son médium. Nous ouvrirons la voie à Jeanne-sama et aux autres. Le fait que je porte un enfant… Que je porte ton enfant ne change rien à la donne, rien du tout.  
- Meene…_

_Elle tremblait. Il avança la main vers elle, mais la brune l'ignora, tombant à genoux._

_- Pardon, pardon Marco, pardon… J'aurai voulu que cet enfant vive… Tu sais… Tu sais… Je l'aurai protégé… Je l'aurai aimé… Pardon, Marco… Je n'aurai rien dû te dire… C'était trop lourd, je suis désolée, j'ai échoué, mais tu sais… Je me hais pour t'infliger ça, pour te laisser tout seul, je me hais parce que ton enfant va mourir par ma faute… Par ma faute !_

_Elle pleurait maintenant, le visage dans les mains._

_- Meene…  
- Marco… Quand… Quand je ne serai plus là… Protège Jeanne-sama… Et Lyserg. Protège-les au prix de ta vie s'il le faut. Ils méritent de vivre… Promets-le moi…  
- … Je te le jure._

_Le blond se pencha et la serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux châtains de la femme qu'il aimait._

_- Je te le jure. Maintenant arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer… Tout ira bien, souffla-t-il, la berçant doucement. Tout ira bien… Nous serons toujours ensemble… Tout ira bien, Meene…_

Tout ira bien, Meene…_  
_

* * *

Ca ira mieux demain. Phrase stupide. Phrase stupide prononcée par un homme stupide, car oui Bounster était stupide, stupide de dire une phrase aussi stupide juste avant d'entrer sur le terrain et de se suicider de manière stupide. Non. Ca n'ira pas mieux demain. Cela n'irait jamais mieux le lendemain. Cela ferait juste un jour de plus que Meene serait morte. Un jour de plus où il souffrirait. Les dictons étaient toujours stupides.

Les X-II, Lyserg et Jeanne dormaient. Lui, Marco, était le seul X-Law encore debout à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

Il avait emprunté quelques bouteilles au cellier. Il rechutait dans l'alcool depuis le combat des X-III, et, même inconsciemment, devenait plus violent envers Lyserg. Non, ce n'était pas la faute des X-III… Pas leur faute…

Pas sa faute surtout… Elle… Elle ne serait jamais la cause de la souffrance de quelqu'un…

Pas sa faute…

…

Des années auparavant, sa femme et ses enfants avaient été assassinés par Hao. Alors naïf vendeur de voitures de cours (et obsédé desdites voitures) qui ne buvait que dans de grandes occasions, Marco avait cru mourir. Il avait eu une période sombre, plongeant dans l'alcool jusqu'à ce que Rackist ne vienne le chercher, lui sauvant certainement la vie. Il s'était donc engagé dans l'organisation que lançait le prêtre, espérant empêcher à jamais une telle douleur de revenir. Il avait tord.

Le grand blond se rappelait sa première rencontre avec Meene Montgomery. Elle avait la vingtaine, à peine cinq-six ans de moins que lui, et c'était une ancienne gendarme Canadienne dont l'escouade avait été décimée par « l'explosion d'une voiture piégée » selon les autorités. Selon les Shamans, pas de doute : le responsable était Asakura Hao. Dans ladite escouade, le frère et le meilleur ami de la jeune femme.

Marco n'était pas sexiste. Au contraire, il trouvait rafraichissante la présence des femmes en général et de la brunette en particulier. Puis leur relation professionnelle avait tourné en une amitié fragile, évoluant au fils des épreuves. Le départ de Rackist avait marqué un tournant important. Ils s'étaient appuyés l'un sur l'autre, répondant à tour de rôle aux questions de Jeanne sur le départ de celui qu'elle considérait comme de sa famille. Puis l'amitié du début avait muté, totalement contre leur gré.

Deux blessés de la vie, deux imbéciles qui croyaient en une justice surpuissante. Marco qui voulait venger sa famille. Meene qui voulait venger ses amis.

Marco avait compris, lentement, que Rackist avait tout fait pour entretenir cette fragile relation, du temps où il était encore un X, les mettant dans les mêmes missions, leur donnant le même tour de garde… Avant, peut-être, quand Rackist était encore le chef des X-Laws, il l'en aurait remercié. Plus maintenant. Maintenant il l'en haïssait.

Il shoota dans la bouteille qu'il avait amenée. Il n'aurait sûrement pas dû boire… Mais il avait bien trop mal. C'était comme lorsque sa femme et ses enfants étaient morts, seulement dix fois pire. Il levait les yeux sans réfléchir, cherchant une personne qui n'était plus là. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose de vital, un muscle, un organe…

Elle était enceinte…

La seule fois où il avait cédé, la seule fois où il avait failli à ses vœux de fidélité et de droiture, la seule fois où il s'était laissé aller à être un homme normal, le temps d'une nuit… Juste une nuit… Une nuit qui avait suffit…

Et cet enfant qui était mort sans être né… Par sa faute… Comme Meene…

Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû la faire abandonner, prendre sa place… N'importe quoi… Il aurait fait n'importe quoi… Mais il n'avait rien fait.

Même le jour du combat… Il revit la scène derrière ses paupières fermées. Elle avait le plus puissant fouryoku. Tirant en même temps que les autres, elle aurait dû s'en tirer mieux que les autres, être… Être la dernière à… Mourir…

Mais elle l'avait regardé, au dernier instant. Elle l'avait transpercé de ses yeux clairs.

Hao avait vu l'ouverture dans la garde de la jeune femme. Il en avait profité, et l'un des doigts meurtriers de Spirit of Fire avait transpercé le ventre de la X, détruisant le petit enfant qui ne verrait jamais le jour, parce qu'il était mort, mort, **mort**…

- « Je t'aime. »

Cette voix… !

Il se retourna en un éclair, pris d'un fol espoir de… Rackist.

… Comment avait-il pu confondre un instant la voix grave de son ancien ami avec celle, claire et transparente, de la Canadienne… ?

- Elle avait demandé à Hao-sama de te le dire. Il faut croire que notre seigneur était d'humeur miséricordieuse aujourd'hui…  
- …

Il cessa de prêter attention au prêtre. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait son arme à la ceinture, et peut-être aurait-il tiré sur son ennemi s'il n'avait pas su que ledit ennemi était bien plus rapide et moins saoul que lui.

Rackist leva les mains. Vides.

Marco suivit ce que son instinct de X-Laws lui disait et dégaina son pistolet, le pointant sur celui qui lui avait tout appris et tout pris.

- Vas-y, tire. Tu seras peut-être moins frustré après. Mais cela ne la ramènera pas, et tu le sais. Cela ne servira à rien.  
- Tu es un allié d'Hao ! Cela aidera notre cause !  
- Si Hao-sama veut encore de moi, il me ressuscitera, et s'il ne le fait pas, alors je n'étais pas assez fort. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai être là sans qu'il soit au courant ?

Marco resta silencieux. D'une main tremblante, il releva le chien de l'arme.

Il faisait ça pour elle, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il accomplisse sa mission…

- Regarde.

Rackist s'était tourné vers la rive. Instinctivement méfiant, le lieutenant des X risqua un coup d'œil avant de se figer.

Meene.

Souriante, lui faisant un signe de la main, brillant comme l'ange qu'elle était…

Puis ses lèvres bougèrent, formant lentement des mots. Le grand blond ne pouvait entendre ses paroles, mais il lut sur ses lèvres et imagina presque la voix de la brunette, avec son léger accent Canadien…

_« Au revoir… »_

Oubliés, Rackist, Hao, les X qui dormaient, ses deux protégés sans défense, le pistolet qu'il ne tenait plus. Il courut sur le pont et dérapa sur la rampe amarrée au quai. L'image de la jeune femme sourit, disparaissant au moment où il croisait son regard.

- Meene… !

Elle n'était plus là. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais été là. Un rêve illusoire, un délire de malade… Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire autant…

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, ses lunettes tombant au sol. Ses yeux, restés secs depuis la mort des X-III, brillaient, laissant tomber une multitude de perles salées.

- Meene…

Il resta ainsi un long moment, sans prendre conscience du fait que Rackist le dépassait et s'éloignait dans la brume de la nuit, sans prendre conscience du fait qu'il pleuvait maintenant..

De nouveau, le silence…

- Elle te faisait confiance.

Il leva la tête. Sans ses lunettes, il ne distinguait que vaguement les formes, mais le timbre de cette voix lui était plus que familier.

- Jeanne-sama…

Le grand blond voulut s'essuyer les yeux, par réflexe, pour ne pas avoir l'air faible devant la sainte des X-Laws, mais celle-ci l'en empêcha. L'enfant, car du haut des ses douze ans Jeanne était encore une enfant, s'était agenouillée devant lui.

- Je crois en toi, Marco, comme elle le faisait.

Ledit Marco cligna désespérément des yeux, tentant d'écarter de nouvelles larmes. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle, Jeanne, à lui, Marco, qui gardait tant de secrets… Sur Meene, sur sa propre personne, même sur sa chère Jeanne-sama… Elle lui faisait confiance de la même confiance aveugle qu'avait eue Meene…

De nouveau des larmes… Bon sang, il était plus un gosse, il devrait être capable de se retenir un peu… Etait-il si faible ? Il devait garder ses barrières levées, ne pas craquer encore plus… S'il le faisait, il ne serait plus digne des X…

- Je… Enfin, je…Je suis désolé…  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Rentrons à la maison. Tout ira bien, Marco.

_Tout ira bien, Marco…

* * *

_

Hao, loin au dessus d'eux, posa un instant les yeux sur l'Iron Maiden puis les tourna sur le fantôme à ses côtés.

- Tu ne reste pas avec lui ? Il te reste encore un peu de temps.

Montgomery Meene, une main sur le ventre et les yeux sur le lieutenant des X-Laws, souriait.

- Il doit surmonter cette histoire.

- Il doit surmonter cette histoire pour devenir assez fort pour te battre.

Et ainsi, ils disparurent.

* * *

Il mourait. Son sang s'écoulait hors de sa poitrine, emmenant sa pitoyable vie, et, avec elle, celle de son père, mentor, professeur, ami, collègue, traitre, ennemi, Rackist. Il allait retrouver Meene, et sa famille, et tous les autres, Reiheit, Kevin, Bounster…

Alors que son âme quittait son corps, il eut une vision. Un instant, il la vit. Eclatante. Tenant dans ses bras un nouveau-né. Entourée de sa famille à lui, la main dans la main d'Antonio et Marion, et même sa femme était là… Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère…

Il aurait tellement voulu voir son dernier enfant…

* * *

**Marco:** *se cache dans un coin*

**Hao:** Bah blondinet, qu'est ce que tu fiche là?

**Marco:** Je meurs en silence devant tant de honte.


End file.
